The present invention relates to an educational dice game apparatus for use by one or more young players who are learning basic mathematical skills such as addition, subtraction, and multiplication. The dice game apparatus enables the participants to engage in various dice games which are educational and entertaining and which increase their ability to quickly and easily solve mathematical problems such as addition, subtraction, and multiplication.
A comprehensive description of the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,615, U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,010, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,754, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,893, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,588, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,239, which patents are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
Several educational dice games exist. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,893, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,588, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,239. However, no dice game apparatus has been to teach young children the very basic mathematical skills of adding, subtracting, and multiplying using just three dice.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dice game, for use by young children who are learning very basic mathematical skills such as adding, subtracting, and multiplying the numbers 0 through 6, 8, 10, 12, or higher, which uses just three dice.
The present invention solves the need set forth in the preceding paragraph by providing a dice game apparatus comprising a first numerical die, a second numerical die, and at least one operator die selected from the group consisting of a first operator die and a second operator die. While the dice game apparatus comprises the first operator die and/or the second operator die, dice games within the scope of the present invention are played with just three dice, namely, the first numerical die, the second numerical die, and either the first operator die or the second operator die.
More specifically, the dice game apparatus of the present invention comprises at least one set of dice. Each set of dice consists essentially of (a) a first numerical die, (b) a second numerical die, and (c) at least one operator die selected from the group consisting of a first operator die and a second operator die. The first numerical die has (i) at least N1 faces, with N1 being a whole, even number from 6 to 20, and (ii) N1/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces, with each of the N1/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces of the first numerical die lying in a pair of substantially parallel planes. Each face of the first numerical die bears a different first indicia of numerical value from 0 to N1, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the first numerical die, the highest first indicia of numerical value on any face of the first numerical die is N1/1.
Like the first numerical die, the second numerical die has (i) at least N2 faces, with N2 being a whole, even number from 6 to 20, and N2/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces, with each of the N2/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces of the second numerical die lying in a pair of substantially parallel planes. Each face of the second numerical die bears a different second indicia of numerical value from 0 to N2, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the second numerical die, the highest second indicia of numerical value on any face of the second numerical die is N2xe2x88x921.
Regarding the first operator die, the first operator die has (i) at least N3 faces, with N3 being a whole, even number from 6 to 20, and (ii) N3/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces, with each of the N3/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces of the first operator die lying in a pair of substantially parallel planes. The first operator die bears (A) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X1 of the faces of the first operator die, where X1 is a whole number from 1 to 2/3N3, (B) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Y1 is a whole number from 1 to 2/3N3, and (C) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation to be chosen by a player, the mathematical operation being selected from the group consisting of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division on Z1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Z1 is a whole number from 0 to 1/3N3, with the sum of X1, Y1, Z1 equaling N3.
Similar to the first operator die, the second operator die has (i) at least N4 faces, with N4 being a whole, even number from 6 to 20, and (ii) N4/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces, with each of the N4/2 pairs of opposing, spaced apart faces of the second operator die lying in a pair of substantially parallel planes. However, the second operator die bears (A) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X2 of the faces of the second operator die, where X2 is a whole number from 1 to 1/2N4, (B) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Y2 is a whole number from 1 to 1/2N4, (C) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on Z2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Z2 is a whole number from 1 to 1/2N4, and (D) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation to be chosen by a player, the mathematical operation being selected from the group consisting of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division on A2 of the faces of the second operator die, where A2 is a whole number from 0 to 1/4N4, with the sum of X2, Y2, Z2, and A2 equaling N4.
Preferably, each of the faces of the first numerical die has substantially the same surface area, each of the faces of the second numerical die has substantially the same surface area, each of the faces of the first operator die has substantially the same surface area, and each of the faces of the second operator die has substantially the same surface area. More preferably, each of the faces of the first numerical die, each of the faces of the second numerical die, each of the faces of the first operator die, and each of the faces of the second operator die has substantially the same surface area.
Desirably, the dice game apparatus of the present invention comprises the first operator die and the second operator die. Also, the first numerical die, the second numerical die, the first operator die, and the second operator die preferably have the same number of faces, i.e., N1, N2, N3, and N4 are preferably equal.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the dice game apparatus comprises a set of dice consisting essentially of (1) a hexahedron first numerical die bearing a different first indicia of numerical value from 0 to 6 on each of its six faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the first numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the first numerical die is 5, (2) a hexahedron second numerical die bearing a different second indicia of numerical value from 0 to 6 on each of its six faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the second numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the second numeric die is 5, (3) a hexahedron first operator die bearing (a) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X1 of the faces of the first operator die, where X1 is a whole number from 1 to 4, (b) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Y1 is a whole number from 1 to 4, and (c) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on Z1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Z1 is a whole number from 0 to 2 (with the sum of X1, Y1, and Z1 equaling 6), and (4) a hexahedron the second operator die bearing (a) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X2 of the faces of the second operator die, where X2 is a whole number from 1 to 3, (b) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y2 Of the faces of the second operator die, where Y2 is a whole number from 1 to 3, (c) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on Z2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Z2 is a whole number from 1 to 3, and (d) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on A2 of the faces of the second operator die, where A2 is a whole number from 0 to 2 (with the sum of X2, Y2, Z2, and A2 equaling 6). (As used in the specification and claims, the term xe2x80x9cindicia of numerical valuexe2x80x9d means a visible representation of a number in the form of a pictorial image (e.g., visible depressions or indentations, elevations, geometrical shapes, animal shapes, blank spaces, any other visible markings, and combinations thereof) and/or in the form of a symbolic image (e.g., Arabic numerals 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, etc., Roman numerals I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, etc., Greek numbers, Chinese numbers, Korean numbers, Egyptian numbers, and any other symbolic numerical script) displayed on the faces of the numerical dice; the term xe2x80x9cindicia of additionxe2x80x9d means any symbol (e.g.,xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d) displayed on a face of the operator die to denote the mathematical operation of addition; the term xe2x80x9cindicia of subtractionxe2x80x9d means any symbol (e.g., xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92xe2x80x9d) displayed on a face of the operator die to denote the mathematical operation of subtraction; the term xe2x80x9cindicia of multiplicationxe2x80x9d means any symbol (e.g., xe2x80x9cxc3x97xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cxc2x7xe2x80x9d) displayed on a face of the operator die to denote the mathematical operation of multiplication; and the term xe2x80x9cmathematical operation of choicexe2x80x9d means a mathematical that is chosen by a player, the mathematical operation being selected from the group consisting of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division.) Preferably, (a) each face of the first numerical die bears a different first indicia of numerical value from 0 to 5, (b) each face of the second numerical die bears a different second indicia of numerical value from 0 to 5, (c) the first operator die bears (i) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 2 of its faces, (ii) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 2 of its faces, and (iii) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 2 of its faces, and (d) the second operator die bears (i) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 2 of its faces, (ii) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 2 of its faces, (iii) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on 2 of its faces.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the dice game apparatus comprises a set of dice consisting essentially of (1) an octahedron first numerical die bearing a different first indicia of numerical value from 0 to 8 on each of its eight faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the first numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the first numerical die is 7, (2) an octahedron second numerical die bearing a different second indicia of numerical value from 0 to 8 on each of its eight faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the second numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the second numeric die is 7, (3) an octahedron first operator die bearing (a) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X1 of the faces of the first operator die, where X1 is a whole number from 1 to 5, (b) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Y1 is a whole number from 1 to 5, and (c) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on Z1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Z1 is a whole number from 0 to 2 (with the sum of X1, Y1, and Z1 equaling 8), and (4) an octahedron the second operator die bearing (a) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X2 of the faces of the second operator die, where X2 is a whole number from 1 to 4, (b) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Y2 is a whole number from 1 to 4, (c) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on Z2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Z2 is a whole number from 1 to 4, and (d) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on A2 of the faces of the second operator die, where A2 is a whole number from 0 to 2(with the sum of X2, Y2, Z2, and A2 equaling 8). Preferably, each of the faces of the first numerical, second numerical, first operator, and second operator dice are substantially circular and have the same surface area. It is also preferred that (a) each face of the first numerical die bears a different first indicia of numerical value from 1 to 8, (b) each face of the second numerical die bears a different second indicia of numerical value from 1 to 8, (c) the first operator die bears (i) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 3 of its faces, (ii) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 3 of its faces, and (iii) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 2 of its faces, and (d) the second operator die bears (i) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 2 of its faces, (ii) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 2 of its faces, (iii) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on 2 of its faces, and (iv) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 2 of its faces.
In a third embodiment of the invention, the dice game apparatus comprises a set of dice consisting essentially of (1) a decahedron first numerical die bearing a different first indicia of numerical value from 0 to 10 on each of its ten faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the first numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the first numerical die is 9, (2) a decahedron second numerical die bearing a different second indicia of numerical value from 0 to 10 on each of its ten faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the second numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the second numeric die is 9, (3) a decahedron first operator die bearing (a) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X1 of the faces of the first operator die, where X1 is a whole number from 1 to 6, (b) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Y1 is a whole number from 1 to 6, and (c) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on Z1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Z1 is a whole number from 0 to 3 (with the sum of X1, Y1, and Z1 equaling 10), and (4) a decahedron second operator die bearing (a) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X2 of the faces of the second operator die, where X2 is a whole number from 1 to 5, (b) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Y2 is a whole number from 1 to 5, (c) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on Z2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Z2 is a whole number from 1 to 5, and (d) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on A2 of the faces of the second operator die, where A2 is a whole number from 0 to 2 (with the sum of X2, Y2, Z2, and A2 equaling 10). Preferably, each of the faces of the first numerical, second numerical, first operator, and second operator dice are substantially circular and have the same surface area. It is also preferred that (a) each face of the first numerical die bears a different first indicia of numerical value from 1 to 10, (b) each face of the second numerical die bears a different second indicia of numerical value from 1 to 10, (c) the first operator die bears (i) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 4 of its faces, (ii) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 4 of its faces, and (iii) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 2 of its faces, and (d) the second operator die bears (i) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 3 of its faces, (ii) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 3 of its faces, (iii) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on 3 of its faces, and (iv) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 1 of its faces.
In a fourth embodiment of the invention, the dice game apparatus comprises a set of dice consisting essentially of (1) a dodecahedron first numerical die bearing a different first indicia of numerical value from 0 to 12 on each of its twelve faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the first numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the first numerical die is 11, (2) a dodecahedron second numerical die bearing a different second indicia of numerical value from 0 to 12 on each of its twelve faces, provided that if 0 appears on any face of the second numerical die, the highest indicia of numerical value on any face of the second numeric die is 11, (3) a dodecahedron first operator die bearing (a) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X1 of the faces of the first operator die, where X1 is a whole number from 1 to 8, (b) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Y1 is a whole number from 1 to 8, and (c) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on Z1 of the faces of the first operator die, where Z1 is a whole number from 0 to 4 (with the sum of X1, Y1, and Z1 equaling 12), and (4) a dodecahedron second operator die bearing (a) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on X2 of the faces of the second operator die, where X2 is a whole number from 1 to 6, (b) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on Y2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Y2 is a whole number from 1 to 6, (c) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on Z2 of the faces of the second operator die, where Z2 is a whole number from 1 to 6, and (d) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on A2 of the faces of the second operator die, where A2 is a whole number from 0 to 3 (with the sum of X2, Y2, Z2, and A2 equaling 12). It is also preferred that (a) each face of the first numerical die bears a different first indicia of numerical value from 1 to 12, (b) each face of the second numerical die bears a different second indicia of numerical value from 1 to 12, (c) the first operator die bears (i) a third indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 4 of its faces, (ii) a fourth indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 4 of its faces, and (iii) a fifth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 4 of its faces, and (d) the second operator die bears (i) a sixth indicia representing the mathematical operation of addition on 3 of its faces, (ii) a seventh indicia representing the mathematical operation of subtraction on 3 of its faces, (iii) an eighth indicia representing the mathematical operation of multiplication on 3 of its faces, and (iv) a ninth indicia representing a mathematical operation of choice on 3 of its faces.
While the dice game apparatus comprises one or more of the above described sets of dice, dice games within the scope of the present invention only use two numerical dice and one operator die. Accordingly, the dice game apparatus of the present invention and dice games within the scope of the invention have many desirable features. For example, young children can play the game of dice alone or with one or more other players. In addition, since only three dice are required to play the dice games of the present invention, the dice game apparatus is very portable and compact. In addition, although no game board is need to play the dice games of the present invention, any game board can be used with the number of places a player advances being determined, for instance, by the value of a correct answer (e.g., a correct answer from adding the two numerical dice enabling the player to advance one place, a correct answer from subtracting the two numerical dice enabling the player to advance two places, a correct answer from multiplying the two numerical dice enabling the player to advance three places, and a correct answer from dividing the two numerical dice enabling the player to advance four places). Furthermore, the dice games of the present invention are very fast paced, thereby holding the youngsters"" attention while helping them to sharper their addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division skills.